Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $22\%$
Answer: $22$ percent = $22$ per cent = $22$ per hundred $22\% = \dfrac{22}{100}$ $\hphantom{22\%} = 0.22$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.